Maravilloso
by Lunatic Lena
Summary: Harry se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione.


**Disclaimer**: Rowling acabó con la saga como la acabó, así que está claro que no soy ella y que esto no me pertenece.

**Disclaimer2:** La canción es _Amazing_ cantada por _Westlife_

* * *

**Maravilloso**

N.A: Algunas cosas de los libros no han pasado en mi mente, Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore siguen vivos.

_You're like a storm against the window  
Follow me around just like a shadow  
_

Harry Potter no sabía que le ocurría.

Cuando la conoció pensó que sería un grano en el culo. A pesar de todas las palabras que salieron de su pequeña boca él advirtió en sus ojos una admiración que nunca había visto en nadie y menos dirigida a su persona.

Cierto es que Ron había mostrado interés y había oído como Ginny preguntaba si podía subir a verlo en el tren como si fuera la nueva atracción del Zoo, pero Hermione, Hermione le admiraba por algo que él ni siquiera recordaba.

Había leído sobre él, el "Salvador del mundo mágico". Más adelante comprendió que Hermione, como él, necesitaba saber que no era distinta de la gente que la rodeaba, que sus cosas raras no eran tan raras, y él había salvado su mundo cuando apenas tenía un año de edad. Por eso le adoraba.

Con el paso de los años Hermione se había convertido en su sombra, siempre que se giraba ahí estaba ella, sonriéndole, animándole, creyéndole, preocupándose por él.

_I'll swim a never-ending ocean  
Until you bring back your devotion_

Y él la había decepcionado tantas veces, pero ella siempre le había perdonado, comprendido más bien puesto que nunca le había echado en cara ninguna de las veces que había sido algo menos que caballeroso, comprensivo o el mejor amigo del mundo.

_  
__It's like I live a thousand lifetimes  
Still looking for the one that feels right  
_

Pero la época de Hogwarts, la búsqueda de los horcruces, la lucha contra Voldemort.... Parecía otra vida, ni siquiera podría jurar que había sido la suya, si no fuera por las cicatrices que le habían dejado todas esas aventuras, algunas ni tan solo eran visibles, algunas se habían grabado en su alma a fuego.

_See, moving on just isn't working  
You lit the fire that I burn in_

Había intentado pasar página, vivir la vida que el mundo mágico tenía montada para él, pero no podía, algo se lo impedía, un par de ojos castaños que lo miraban con admiración desde el otro lado de la mesa, unas manos suaves que rozaban las suyas imperceptiblemente en la mesa del comedor.

_And all I've been doing is protecting  
A lie for the sake of my pride  
_

Y lo único que había podido hacer había sido protegerse, intentar protegerla a ella con mentiras, sonrisas y ninguna lágrima, al menos ninguna delante de ella; por orgullo.

_While all the others set me thinking  
we could be more than just amazing_

Siempre negando lo innegable delante de todo el mundo, aún recordaba la mirada reprobatoria de Sirius cuando le preguntó por su relación con Hermione. A veces parecía que su padrino podía leer tan bien en él como Hermione.

Aunque a Hermione la había engañado en esta ocasión, sin mirarla a los ojos, era la única manera de hacerlo.

Le había mentido cuando le dijo que se alegraba cuando le anunció su compromiso con Ron y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle e irse a tomar un par de botellas de Whisky de Fuego con su padrino que no paraba de decirle lo estúpido que había sido y que lo que él y Hermione podían haber tenido podría haber sido más que maravilloso, incluso mejor que la relación que habían tenido los padres de Harry.

_I guess I'm holding on to my faith  
A solid hope I'm heading your way_

Harry se apretó el nudo de la corbata ante el espejo y se miró a los ojos para darse fuerzas, era lo que tenía que hacer.

Puede que no fuera el mejor momento pero si no lo hacía se arrepentiría siempre.

Comprobó que estaba todo en su sitio y se preparó para aparecerse cerca de la casa de Hermione.

_  
And crawling over is so tempting  
We could be more than just amazing__  
_

Se lo replanteó un momento, quizá rompería su amistad con ella y con Ron por ello pero no en vano había sido sorteado en Gryffindor, el valor era algo que tenía en la sangre y la recompensa, si Hermione le correspondía podría ser más que maravillosa.

_And all I've been doing is protecting  
A lie for the sake of my pride  
_

Aún recordaba la mirada de Dumbledore por encima de sus gafas de medialuna él día que le comentó que había advertido que siempre hablaba con y de Hermione, y ¿Que había hecho él? Mentir. Eso es lo que había hecho. "Sólo somos amigos, señor"

_While all the others set me thinking  
We could be more than just amazing_

Ahora advertía algo más en el brillo de los ojos de su mentor, era un brillo dado por la edad y la sabiduría de la vida. Saber que la relación de ellos dos habría sido más que maravillosa.

_I couldn't see it  
I must have believed a lie__  
_

Sólo amigos, Ja! Estúpido, estúpido Potter. Había repetido tantas veces esa mentira en su cabeza que a veces pensaba que se la había llegado a creer y todo.

Lo pensaba hasta que la veía otra vez, hasta que le sonreía o se acercaba a abrazarlo. Hasta que le cuchicheaba cosas al oído. Hasta que esos suspiros hacían que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de gozo.

_If I admit it would you let me make it right  
Is it all gone  
Oh no__  
_

Se había planteado contarle la verdad, sabía que Hermione le comprendería pero no sabía que opinaría al respecto.

Deseaba que opinara lo mismo. Lo esperaba porque a veces la había sorprendido mirándole con ensoñación y protamente había apartado la mirada antes que le dijera nada.

_We could be more than just  
we could be more than just amazing_

Esperaba que ella, como él y el resto del mundo mágico que podrían tener algo maravilloso.

_And all I've been doing is protecting  
A lie for the sake of my pride_

"Claro que quiero a Hermione pero como una hermana" - otra mentira y de las gordas, a veces parecía un maldito Slytherin.

Quizá si lo repetía más a menudo mirándose al espejo podría creérselo. - "Claro, y puede que nieve en Mercurio, se decía a continuación."

_And all the others set me thinking  
We could be more than just amazing__  
_

Harry llamó a la puerta de la casa de Hermione y esperó pacientemente a que abrieran la puerta.

-"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" - preguntó

- "Claro" - fue su respuesta haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

_And all I've been doing is protecting_

Harry se sentó en el sofá con una taza de té entre las manos y esperó a que Hermione se sentara a su lado para empezar a hablar.

- "Seguramente será tarde pero tengo que decirte lo que siento, Hermione"

Hermione le miró preocupada.

- "No soy feliz, y creo que tu tampoco. Te he estado observando, cada detalle de tu cara cuando hablas conmigo, a veces, a veces me pierdo en tus ojos color café y luego te veo hablar con Ron y no eres igual con él que conmigo y creo que es a peor"

_A lie for the sake of my pride_

- "Pero, pero Ron y yo nos vamos a casar"

- "Mentira" - dijo Harry sin pensar - "como tantas otras que he dicho yo respecto a ti a lo largo de los años. No te quiero como a una hermana, no somos solo amigos. Todo el mundo lo ha visto menos tú. - Harry suspiró – Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres, dímelo y te causaré un obliviate aquí mismo para que no recuerdes nada y sigas tu vida feliz"

_  
While all the others set me thinking_

Mantuvo la respiración, daba igual lo que pensara el resto del mundo, solo una persona tenía su corazón en sus manos. Todo dependía de ella y lo que pensara.

_straight to the point of what I'm feeling_

Harry cerró los ojos mientras Hermione empezaba a hablar, a decirle lo que sentía.

_  
Oh we could be more than just amazing _

Hermione se acercó a Harry y, poniéndose ligeramente de puntillas le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, acercó su cara de manera tentadora a la Harry y posó suavemente labios sobre los de él.

- "Honestamente. Harry," – dijo mientras enterraba su rostro en el amplio pecho de él y aspiraba su aroma – "siempre he pensado que tú y yo podríamos tener algo más que maravilloso."


End file.
